


Eastmarch

by pantaloonwarrior



Series: Skyrim Saga [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, First Time, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Nudity, Sexy hot spring time, Skyrim - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:46:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24454642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantaloonwarrior/pseuds/pantaloonwarrior
Summary: “You made my world so much bigger,” Tyler muses slowly, turning his head so that he can shift his focus from the stars to dive into the ones in Josh’s eyes. “And I wouldn’t change a thing about it.”
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Series: Skyrim Saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1289603
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Eastmarch

**Author's Note:**

> "Eastmarch covers much of Skyrim's eastern border with Morrowind. The surrounding holds are Winterhold to the north, The Pale and Whiterun to the west and The Rift to the south. Central Eastmarch is a volcanically active area, plains with steaming gas leaking in between cracks in the ground, colorful, mineral filled bodies of water, and geysers. The far west of the hold resembles much of the rest of central Skyrim, and to the north a mountainous tundra, where the hold's capital Windhelm lies. The east is composed of the Velothi mountain range, which extends down to the Rift. The province's border with Morrowind can be accessed by road a short walk up the mountains from Windhelm, though the border cannot be crossed." 
> 
> \- Elder Scrolls Fandom Wiki: Eastmarch

“My dick is gonna fall off.”

Josh quirks his eyebrow and turns to look at Tyler. Standing under a tree, his back is turned to Josh as he takes a leak. Weirdly, it was the exact same thing Josh was expecting to fall from his lips, looking at him hurrying and getting done with his business as the mockingly ruthless wind and frost crunched at his private parts. 

Tyler has snow in his scarce hair, melting from the heat of his body. Hastily, Tyler pulls his pants back up to their usual place, tying them quickly up before jogging back to Josh. Carefully, he steps into his old footprints, avoiding a gulp of snow getting into his fur boots. 

“No victims,” Tyler pants relieved, getting a pat on his back in return.

“I’m glad you survived,” Josh says. “Both of you.”

“Thanks for keeping guard,” Tyler says, gesturing to Josh’s bow. He pulls his hood back up. “Imagine how funny it would be, getting into an ambush with your pants halfway down your legs.”

“Sounds pretty unfortunate. I’d rather die than fight like that,” Josh frowns, somehow getting a deeper visual than intended. 

Tyler hums, his eyes moving from side to side, a clear sign that his imagination is ruling. “I’d die to see you like that,” the peasant decides, and laughs as Josh pushes him away from him.

“Get out of here!”

“No deal. Windhelm is right there.”

It’s true. They've come a travel long enough to see the city of Windhelm crowning their landscape. The Yorgrim River runs rich with the White River on their side, their combined tides only winging the closer they got to the haunted sea.

Windhelm, the oldest city of all in Skyrim, is one of the nine major cities in the province. Serving as the capital of Eastmarch, the city has endured countless of wars in the past, giving birth to kings of many ages, hence the epithet as the City of Kings. Located at the border of sea and high mountains of Winterhold surrounding it, the city was as favourable for war strategies as it was for trading. Despite the sombre look of the harbor and the ships, the place was crucial for sea transport and a popular place among the merchants between Skyrim and Solstheim, an island located to northeast of the city.

A large stone bridge stands proud to present itself, towering over the last spurt of the great rivers. It’s well known as Windhelm’s first line of defense. It cannot be broken, nor can it be burnt, and its history and great structure has countered thousands of years, powering over countless of battles. It was an admirable sight indeed.

The city was testing the time itself. The sturdy people of Skyrim called Nords have utilized the frozen land with skill, and Josh is proud to feel his family’s roots here.

The walk across the bridge feels like an eternity. People hustle around them, carrying fishnets and firewood in their hands, doing their best to stay busy and warm. A woman walks past them, walking a horse and a carriage it pulls behind it. Guards walking past them, their eyes are clearly on them, always watching as their duty commanded it. Josh faces their grim looks habitually, having had the same feeling upon entering the city of Dawnstar in the north coast only a few months ago, just a few moments before meeting Tyler for the second time at the Windpeak Inn. It turned to be the happiest reunion of Josh’s life.

To their surprise, the gate is open at the other end of the bridge. Guards on both sides, they stand with spears in their hands with helmets hiding their faces, the falling snow pooling on the thick furs and wools on their shoulders.

Not a word is said. Josh wonders if their armors held nothing but algid bodies underneath them.

At the other side of the city’s walls, two men and a woman are arguing. Tyler stops at the loud noise one of the man makes, following the conversation worriedly. 

“You come here where you are not wanted. You eat our food, pollute the air where you walk... And even worse, you refuse to help the Stormcloaks!” one of the men accuses, seemingly drunk with a tankard in his hand. The building behind them must be an inn.

“What?” the woman of black hair hisses at him, her back turned to them. “We haven’t taken a side in the war and there’s a reason for it! It’s not our fight!” 

“Yet you still loom around like Imperial spies,” the next man spits, his face cold like stone. “I should ask the guards to collect you from our streets for good!”

“Imperial spies?” the woman repeats, aghast. “You can’t be serious!” 

“Maybe we’ll pay a visit at your miserable residence ourselves, crashing everything you own until you confess. We have our ways to see what you truly are.” 

The younger of them stops his drunken threats then, the freezing wind beckoning them to get back inside. There’s a fire blazing in a hearth behind them, however it doesn’t do as much as four walls and a fire indoors can do. And the woman, she stays outside, sighing like it wasn’t her first time dealing with such horrible words. Before Josh can do anything, Tyler is going up to her, approaching her without knowing nothing about their quarrel. 

“Um… are- are you okay?” he asks mindfully, however taking a step back upon seeing her face as she turns to look at him. “Whoa.”

Her eyes are blazing red, like rubies. Skin dark like the purest night sky, it must be Tyler’s first time seeing a Dark Elf, or a Dunmer as they call themselves. Her clothes are thin and insufficient for such ruthless weather, however her fierce spirit seems to keep her warm.

“What now?” she demands lowly. “Are you here to insult us as well?”

“N-no,” Tyler stutters at her reaction, taking a safe step back. “I just wanted to see if you’re okay. Those two seemed to cause you some trouble.”

The Dunmer eyes them suspiciously, her eyes landing on Josh. When he says nothing, her icy wall seems to melt, despite the cold weather outside. “I’m sorry. I’ve gotten too used to Windhelm and its hateful predators and narrow thinking. I’m weary of ones such as you,” she says pointedly at Josh, especially him.

Her eyes soften then, the crinkles around her eyes leveling. “Although it seems it has made me no better than them. I know not all the Nords are hateful towards the outsiders on their land.” 

“What was that about then?” Josh asks then, stepping aside as a group of men walked past them, throwing despising glances at them.

He frowns back at them, taking the Dunmer’s speech. “They just like reminding us who this land belongs to. But Rolff is the worst by far. He enjoys his mead and likes to get drunk on it, walking around the Gray Quarter and dropping insults at the small hours of the morning. A real charmer, that one.”

“Does he cause any trouble, then? Real trouble, I mean-“

“No,” the woman shakes her head, almost amused by the level of their concern already. “He’s nothing but talk. Just like most men around here.” 

*

With his tongue poking out from his mouth, Tyler makes his way to Josh with great concentration. With two bowls of bean soup and a cooled down piece of bread with him, the inn is bustling with people, making moving around difficult. Josh stays away from the loud crowd, feeling slightly uncomfortable of all the people. It's no surprise to see another drunken Nord stumble into Tyler, nearly falling over him upon trying to get up from his stool, however falling on his ass on the floor.

The thick soup splatters on his fingers at the impact, making Tyler hiss.

“I’m sorry,” he says automatically despite burning his hands. He’d help the man up if both of his hands weren’t taken.

The big man’s face hardens then, getting up from the floor as if having gotten insulted. Josh sees it happen, getting up from his own seat to interfere if he must.

Tyler is already looking up at the tall Nord as the other had gotten up, staring down at him in return. “Watch your step, milk drinker,” the drunken goon spits, reeking of nothing but a week old mead on his shirt. He’s a big man, the rugged look would easily make him a rotten highwayman, if not worse. Tyler would shrink beside him, Josh is sure, already picturing his head pressing down to his shoulders like a turtle if it wasn’t for the Dunmer they met earlier. This time, Tyler doesn’t fall into their insults, their unnecessary tries to scare travelers.

“I take that back. You’re the one who hit me, so I’d rather hear an apology from you. But I can see that you’re not enough of man to do that. So put your drink aside and go get some sleep, jerk.”

“Huh?” The Nord raises his voice, clearly not expecting Tyler’s answer. “Who do you think you are?”

“Um, Tyler-“ Josh tries, accomplishing nothing as he tries to get past people’s shoulders. This is the exact type of trouble Josh is trying to stay away from. However Tyler moves himself before Josh can even grab him, carrying on with their food.

“Your face is uglier than a bear I fought, but you can’t harrow me. Your breath smells worse, too,” the peasant says and walks past the man, walks past Josh, going back to their table. Baffled, the two Nords stare at each other cluelessly, moving on with their lives.

“You shouldn’t dig blood out of your nose on purpose,” Josh hisses at him, sitting down. Looking around, he hopes they’re not drawing any unwanted attention. Tyler sits across from him, saying nothing. Taking a closer look at him, Josh notices the color leaving his face, almost paling. 

“Tyler?”

“Don’t talk,” Tyler squeaks. “My legs are shaking. That was so scary.”

Jaw dropping, Josh doesn’t know if he should cry or laugh. He stares at him in disbelief, ripping the soft bread in half. He gives the bigger piece to Tyler.

The inn is restless, much like the inns tend to be. However the day is young, and the amount of intoxication was too much as they were too sober for the lively Nords. Fights were about to break more than once with bards playing in the background, trying desperately to keep up with their pace. Not knowing if the flying insults were real or not, Tyler leans closer to Josh to share his opinion. 

“I feel like they hate everyone here,” Tyler complains, digging into the last of his meal. “I don’t understand how my brother managed to live here. Even for a while.”

“Well, they said they wanted out. And maybe, I can see why,” Josh conforms his words, chewing on the onions mixed in his soup. What first felt like pride has now dissipated into a weird sense of not belonging. The Nords in his home village appeared more level-headed, leaving Josh rather disappointed with their decision to come here.

“We should leave too,” Tyler tells him. “I think I’ve seen enough already.”

“May I suggest you the central Eastmarch, then,” a man on the next table says then, putting down his quill as he was in the middle of writing something on a book. Balding from the top of his head, the man wore fine clothing, looking oddly misfitting to the place as well. Staring back surprised, they didn’t know that their conversation had been heard. “The hot springs in the center of the Hold are a great destination any time of year.” 

The spoon, halfway on its way to Tyler’s mouth, stops right there.

“The hot springs?”

*

Fair enough, Eastmarch is living to its reputation. The region the man kindly marked on their map was called Aalto, the volcanic tundra valley of Eastmarch. The place makes up the only volcanic area of the Old Holds, something Josh could have never imagined. Despite the slightly dormant volcano, the area was rich of sulfur pools, spreading vastly through the entire area. The water roused a rather bad smell in the air, but the temperature was getting impossibly warm already, the feeling of warmth moving their feet even faster.

The valley is surrounded by Velothi mountain range, as icy as ever, however the snow ceases to exist at their feet. To Tyler, the feeling was indescribable, giving the peasant’s steps a light skip to it. The wind felt cool and warm at times, giving a pleasant touch to it. 

The area was highly popular amongst the people around the area. However the usual bathing day had passed assumedly only yesterday, giving them a nice sense of privacy as no other people occupied their surroundings. And Josh, he can breathe freer now, somehow feeling butterflies flutter in his stomach for what the night might bring with it. 

There’s a small camp they settle, a tent and a place for cooking. There’s a rapid not too far from them with the sun high over their heads. With multiple hotsprings scattered around them, they try to find a fitting one for their needs. Shoal and deep, the springs came in all shapes and sizes. The place was great to rest their road-ached feet, indicating for good time by just the two of them.

“That’s the one.”

Josh has no time to react before Tyler’s clothes fly across the air and his bare ass flashes in his eyes. Tyler jumps like a cannonball into an unknown destination, clearly making up his mind which one they should use; hot water splashes like a pillar as it does from a geyser, and Josh covers his face to avoid from getting soaked.

Tyler’s head resurfaces for air. He splatters water from his mouth and shakes his head habitually like a pup, despite his head being shaved.

He grins big. Then grimaces.

“Ahh, it’s so hot!” he exclaims, wildly floundering to escape from being boiled alive.

“You look like an egg over there,” Josh notes at his shaved head and grins, going to the rugged edge. He crouches down and looks down at Tyler as if to mock him.

“Fuck, Josh, help me out of here or my skin is gonna melt around my bones!”

*

After that, clothes are not needed. Josh sighs in pure contentment, all the stiffness and sores having left him. The hot water has his body steaming in the cooling down air, skin red with the pleasants of the bath. Tying his hair tighter to keep it from getting wet, Josh soaps his body carefully, spreading the languidly smelling root soap along his naked skin. 

His legs are swaying over the edge, dipped in the warm water. The sun has set, the moons enormous over the sky, so big it creates an illusion of being able to grab them. It lights up the fields and mountains all around, bringing a magical atmosphere, a perfect ending for the day.

Sitting not far from him, Tyler is applying an ointment he got from Tatum to moisturize the edges of the five healing scars on his chest. The incisions have healed well by now, yet the sight of his wounds still licked a chilly wave alongside Josh’s spine sometimes.

“Can I wash your back?” Tyler asks then, putting the small jar aside.

Josh’s eyes snap up at him, holding his gaze for just a moment longer before answering. His heart starts beating faster, seeing something in the way Tyler looked at him.

“Sure,” Josh says softly, gesturing with his hand. “C’mere. Sit behind me.”

Tyler does, however letting his eyes linger just a moment longer on Josh’s naked body. And so, Tyler walks to him, crouching behind him. Scooping water from the pond of water, the peasant wets Josh’s back, pressing his warm palm against him before grabbing the bar of soap Josh gives him, running it against his rigid back. Maybe, he was still a bit sore after all.

They sit in a comfortable silence, Tyler’s fingers run alongside his skin. Josh closes his eyes, simply soaking in the moment. The distant sound of whitewaters hum in his ears, the night lighting up with sound. Skin on skin, his body is stirring, slowly hardening between his legs. Josh is well aware of it but does nothing, allowing himself to fall into Tyler’s touch.

He looks straight forward with his arms going around his knees. Was he hiding? No, it wasn’t that, Josh reassures himself, but fixing his position again would give a picture of nervous fiddling. Josh didn’t want that, despite feeling his heart fluttering faster.

The peasant works silently behind him, intently caring for him. The warm water dribbles from his cupped hands as Tyler takes more water, washing off the remaining soap until there was nothing to get rid of.

Tyler knows. He places his hand over his shoulder, slightly nudging him.

“You good?” 

Josh lifts his head to face him. He nods, smiling fondly at the other. “Let me do yours.”

Tyler’s mouth stretched into a smile of his own. Wordlessly, he sits down next to Josh, turning his back to him, trusting it for him with no hesitation.

Josh repeats Tyler’s actions the exact same way, washing his back, his shoulders, massaging the rigidness out of him. Only now Tyler sighs at a particular sore spot, his head dipping back, deep and melting under his touch. 

He doesn't get to the point of rinsing the soap off. Because Tyler starts slumping closer, leaving no option for Josh but to spread his legs for him, allowing him to lean his back against his chest.

Josh shifts, wrapping his arms around him, leaning his head against Tyler’s as the peasant dropped his own against Josh’s shoulder.

“This might be the best day of my life,” Tyler tells him after a moment of silence, his voice husky. Josh hums, embracing his love with a slight rocking to his frame.

“Mine too,” Josh says, returning the words, nosing Tyler’s skin. “I’m glad we made it this far. I’m glad you’re here with me.”

“I don’t regret staying. Going back to Rorikstead doesn’t even feel like an option anymore,” Tyler blinks, the moonlight catching on his eyelashes.

“You don’t have to go back. I don’t want you to go back.” Josh knew that leaving his family was still bothering Tyler. He hadn’t written a letter to his family like Zack had, telling them where he was and what he was doing. What he had heard, the farm was big but prouded itself for being a family business. With two of their young sons gone, the gesture was inevitably a desecration, despite they were the ones who sent Tyler out and never thought of the consequences. However it was still winter, Josh wanted to remind him, but remained silent as Tyler fiddled in his arms. They had time.

“I don’t know how to describe it,” Tyler says. “Living inside those petty wooden fences and still feel trapped. I feel so different, here, with you. I hope we can stay together forever.”

Tyler nuzzles against him, warm and safe despite so vulnerable at the same time, naked like him.

“You made my world so much bigger,” Tyler muses slowly, turning his head so that he can shift his focus from the stars to dive into the ones in Josh’s eyes. “And I wouldn’t change a thing about it.”

There was no other answer that Josh could give but pressing his lips against Tyler’s. It’s their first kiss of the day, Josh realizes in amazement, however there might be no end after this. Despite their bodies were in a full contact with each other already, the touches turned suddenly tender, bashful. They’ve never gone further than this, exchanging slow but long kisses while recovering from the strains and injuries of their journey after finding Zack, Tyler’s younger brother. Being constantly surrounded with other people while staying at the small farm in the Pale of Skyrim, they had wordlessly decided that it was not the time. It was clear that they both wanted to get things further. They wanted to map each other’s bodies so badly, inside and out, but learnt to know each other in other ways before that. 

While the presence of Zack, Tatum and their unborn child was too much, it was like the whole world was their witness now. It felt right. The night sky is clear, hundreds of thousands of stars flicker above them, and even more, yet it’s only the two of them that mattered.

The slow rhythm they set to caress each other with kisses is what finally unarms them under the endless sphere; Tyler slumps against Josh fully now, letting him hold his weight and allow the unwashed root soap stick to their bodies. Tyler is weak with happiness, the low noise that stems deep from his chest leaves no choice for Josh but to touch him; his hand trails slowly down Tyler’s body, feeling every inch of him, the healthy and the scarred one. His hands start shaking, Josh is sure Tyler can feel his nervousness by now, but the peasant doesn’t care, only pushing back against him, his fingers, guiding him forth faster, encouraging. 

Tyler makes another noise as Josh comes to the first line of hair. Lower he goes, leaning his head slightly forward to break the kiss, to see the things he did to Tyler. The peasant is handing himself quickly full at his mercy, his back warm and wet and flush against Josh’s front as he dares to kiss him elsewhere, trailing his mouth through the valleys of his neck, slow.

He really trusts him this much, to let Josh touch him like this. The thought makes Josh’s heart swell, up to the point he worries it might burst. 

Josh loves him so much. And now, he can only wonder why he was so scared of admitting it at first.

Oh, how he wants to remember this moment forever. He wants Tyler to remember, too. He wants the images to burn to the back of both their eyes, so brightly that they’ll still see it every time they closed their eyes come nighttime.

So Josh stops right before making it to the place they both wanted him the most; because Tyler doesn’t see, he’s so deep in emotion and the warmth of Josh’s body all around him, eyes closed. But Josh wants him to see, he wants to do this together with him, in every aspect and nothing less.

Tyler’s eyes flutter open beside him, so close and tender that Josh wonders if he can see his soul. Tyler’s eyelashes nearly tickle his cheek. The peasant squirms in his hold, not even trying to hide his excitement then. There was no way of hiding his feelings since one part of his body was showing his need very clearly, had shown it for some time now.

It’s the same for Josh, too. He’s aroused, having had his hardness pressed into Tyler’s back for way too long.

“Tent,” he says, quickly kissing Tyler’s damp skin on the border of his hairline.

“Tent,” Tyler agrees nearly unbelieving and lets himself be pulled up.

The moons and the stars light up the Eastmarch plains, catching on the pillars of steam rising from the hot springs and dissipating into the humid air. The two men move in their light, their shadows painting the bumpy terrain, diving quickly inside their tent.

They leave the mouth of the tent open. There were no clothes to strip, only skin to touch and hair to comb, and Tyler kisses him, refusing to be the only one taken care of. He gets between Josh’s legs, pressing him down on his back as he kisses him. The kiss gets so deep so quickly, the stars start invading Josh’s senses; he cups Tyler’s jaw carefully, moving it down the column of his neck. Tyler gets the hint, nearly stopping altogether before matching his tact with Josh’s. Slower, but intense.

Josh hums.

“Sorry,” Tyler says, getting slightly up, holding Josh’s bearded chin in his hands. “Slow, right? We’ll go slow.” He nods stunted, nearly frantic with his eyes reassuring Josh’s.

But Josh only smiles, gentle, pulling Tyler back down to plant a kiss on his lips, growing its roots deeper in his mouth; it’s hot and damp, wet sounds ensuing with the whispers of _I love you so much_ in between them. They touch each other, broad hands gliding over warm bodies. Up and down, back and forth, kisses switch their owners as they plan to figure each other from the bottom to the surface.

It’s not long before Tyler takes a small bottle from his backpack, left there as if knowing they’d need it eventually. Fumbling to get the cork open, Josh eyes his doings nervously, pulse rising inevitably. 

Tyler notices Josh’s nervousness and stops.

“Are you okay?” 

Josh puts his hands on Tyler’s hips and rubs them, hoping to hide his anxiety. However his trembling fingers seem to only expose his fears to the other, and Tyler is too perspective to miss it. 

They’re alone, with no one there to disturb them. Tyler takes his hand, kissing each of his knuckles, calm like a still pond of water.

“Tell me.” 

“I’m—“ Josh trembles, the words right on his lips. “I’ve never done this before,” he confesses, abruptly. “Really. You’re the first one I’ve ever—“

“Josh,” Tyler says, steady. “It’s okay. We’re good, hey? You’re good.” Josh wants to open his mouth to splutter out more of his nervousness, but Tyler captures his lips with his own, silencing him with a kiss. The fur beneath their bodies sticks to his damp knees, it sticks to Josh’s back too. 

“It’s okay,” Tyler whispers again, taking a firm hold of his elbows. “It’s been a while for me, too.”

“Y-yeah,” Josh squeaks, and the sound makes Tyler freeze before bursting into a good-natured laugh. He bends down, burying his face in his hands and Josh’s chest.

“What’s so funny?” Josh utters then, starting to laugh too and pulling Tyler’s face back up to see his eyes.

They peek out from the gaps between his fingers and Tyler _giggles._

“Nothing,” he swears. “You’re just so _tough_ , Josh.”

“What?” They talk over each other.

“You’re so tough Josh, but laying makes you completely lost. I love it. I love you.”

Josh would roll his eyes if Tyler wouldn’t look so good, kneeling between his legs like that. But it’s then when Tyler moves again, wording his intentions clearly over them.

“But it’s okay,” he tells Josh. “If you’re not gonna fuck me,” Tyler continues, facing Josh confidently, “then I’ll have to be the one in charge, right?”

Josh swallows at the sight of Tyler directly on top of him, his fingers kneading the fur around his head. Tyler’s bold shadow paints over the blue light seeping from the outside, giving him an ethereal look. Unsure of the right way to do it, Josh knows there’s no one and only way to become one with Tyler. Thinking, fantasizing, Josh’s hand curls tentatively around his erection, still hard, still wanting. Tyler looks down at Josh, his cock, his hand around it. Understanding, his mouth gapes open the slightest before moving his eyes up to lock them with Josh once again.

”Yeah,” Tyler nods, knowing, moving, coming even closer. “Yeah.”

They open the bottle together.

Tyler has crawled into his lap for Josh’s fingers to work him open. Pushing faintly back against Josh’s careful preparation, Tyler moans, his erection poking against his belly every time he moved, drawing color to the tip.

“You’re so good to me, Josh.”

In fact, Josh doesn’t know much about it, but keeps going, intending to pleasure Tyler the best he could. A small cripple of precome lands on his belly at a particular deeper push at the same moment, carried there by Tyler’s moaning. It affects Josh in a way he doesn’t know how to explain. Starting to shake at every harder push that Josh used his fingers to get deeper into him, Tyler grew louder. 

Fuck. Feeling suddenly braver, Josh brings his other hand up to curl his dry fist around Tyler’s cock. It’s hard and slightly curved, begging Josh to tug on it, and he does just that. His slicked-up fingers move easier in and out of the peasant now, all the while the other moves up and down on them. Slowly, Josh adds a third finger, moving his fist around his length quicker now.

The air around them is humid and thick, it forces their heads to spin. Suddenly, Tyler stops him, halting his movements as well.

“Wait,” Tyler pants. “W-wait… I’m gonna come,” he gasps, slowing down his movements. And Josh freezes with his eyes widening. He pushes deeper, his fingers thirst for touching Tyler where it drives him crazy. But Tyler gasps on top of him, throwing his head back.

“No,” he says, correcting Josh’s misunderstanding. “Not yet,” he shakes. “I want to come with you inside of me.”

Oh. Suddenly feeling like the one rushing things, Josh pulls his fingers back. Tyler grunts, but is sure that they’ve used enough time to stretch him open.

They can go on. They add more oil. It’s Josh’s turn to groan and shake with Tyler using both of his hands to spread the slick oil around his hardness, as if to prove how neglected his cock has been. Tyler’s wrist flicks around the sensitive tip, his body barely hovering over his lap. 

This is it, Josh thinks, feeling himself start shaking again. He has no reason to feel scared with Tyler, he knows that, yet he doesn’t want to mess things up. Luckily for him, Tyler knew what he was doing, taking them to the next step himself. Habitually, Tyler guides Josh to his entrance, taking a reassuring look at him one more time. With their eyes locked together, Tyler lets himself sink slowly on his place, claiming it as his own for good.

Down to the hilt, two hearts aflame, Josh is fully inside of Tyler now. Overwhelmed by the nonexistent distance between them, Josh lets the warmth ensue him on a deeper level; with his head turning slowly back, his eyes close from the sensation that feels nearly too much all at once. Tyler must feel the same, for he’s suddenly quiet, caring for him to see if he was okay. And with their eyes locking together do Josh’s hands find their place on Tyler’s hips again, holding him. Josh squeezes once, twice, thirsting for his skin before Tyler shifts his weight to lift himself up and back down again.

It’s maddening, how good it feels, feeling the heat while the chills still ran down his spine. Tyler repeats it, slow but with intention, forcing Josh to grunt. He shall be doomed by the time Tyler gets himself into a rhythm, Josh is sure.

Tyler moves, moves, letting his legs hold him up as he fucks himself on Josh’s cock. Getting a better purchase of him, Josh holds him in his hands and guides him up before letting him drop down again. Tyler is riding him and he rides him well. There’s not much that Josh can do about it. It feels simply too good.

There are times when Tyler stops, restraining himself so he can coax Josh to move up into him, chasing for the warmth. Tyler smiles when Josh does just that, telling how good it felt, and Josh moans, unable to keep his eyes open.

It’s not long until Tyler hands over the reigns fully, giving up the control without letting Josh even notice. Was it the possible weakness in his legs or something else that made him lose his strength? Josh doesn’t know, but Tyler starts hovering with his hands, his body tilting to the side. Josh takes it as an indication to move, rolling Tyler on his back, setting him down and still somehow managing to stay inside of him.

Josh rolls his hips without wondering. It’s easier this way, Josh notes, the new angle serving them both right. It helps him to massage Tyler into a new level of pleasure, only showing from how hard his cock is rubbing against Josh’s body.

Tyler lets him hear it. His mouth hangs wider in an open-mouthed whine that grows into a full moan. Tyler wraps his legs around Josh’s back, holding him from his back to keep him in place, to keep him pleasuring him, and it only drives Josh more crazy.

But he stays gentle. He’s so gentle, it makes Tyler’s eyes water from all the right reasons, up to the point where he pulls Josh closer, asking him to go harder, freer. They’ve waited for so long, wanting to feel each other to feel the true parts of each other that not everyone will see.

It’s an overwhelming moment for both of them. Words drop under the even sounds of the nightly frogs and cicadas, the surge of the faraway rapids humming in their ears. It leaves them alone with sighs and quiet grunts that no one outsider could ever hear.

They talk in whispers with Josh breathing right into Tyler’s ear. His hot breath urges Tyler’s skin to dampen and heat ensue, engorging between their moving bodies.

They work each other closer to the edge in seconds. In the very end, their bodies have melted together so that is impossible to tell where Tyler begins and Josh ends.

Josh’s seed fills Tyler unexpectedly with a helpless grunt he cannot stop from escaping his mouth. Tyler cries out nearly silently at the feeling of Josh twitching inside of him, filling him, taking him. His fist slips between them to trap his cock between his agile fingers, to desperately chase down his own release.

Josh softens, but he keeps thrusting into Tyler as long as he can, getting up on his arms and holding his gaze with Tyler’s. The peasant stares up at him weakly, moving his fist with quick wet noises with the amount of precome that has gathered and slipped from the heated tip of his cock. 

Josh wants to touch him. He replaces Tyler’s hand with his own and takes the lead to take him to the top himself.

 _He’s so hard,_ Josh thinks lovingly, and moves his fist rapidly. He sees Tyler’s visibly tense under his touch and the knots inside of him untangle. Now, there was no joking around, no teasing, and certainly no hesitance. And in the heat of the moment, Josh gets obsessed with an idea, pulling out as patiently as he can, racing against time. He moves down on Tyler’s body, licking a long stripe from his aching shaft to the tip of his cock, and that’s it.

Tyler comes hard, and crashes just as fast. Milking his seed, Josh can only guide him through this path as well. He keeps him in his loosening grip until there was nothing left for Tyler to give him.

For a moment he wonders if he lost him. Tyler breathes hard yet silently. Josh crawls back up, collecting Tyler’s limp form in his arms. 

“Hey,” Josh blurts breathlessly, kissing his temple, his nose. They’re both sweating.

Tyler’s eyes stay closed. His chest heaves as wildly as Josh’s, if not wilder. But he comes back. Tyler always comes back to him, his dark eyes blinking at him and looking brighter than the dim light could possibly allow.

Gradually, his panting dies down in his arms, coming down to his level after finding him again. His fingers curl against his chest, limp and powerless. And Josh can’t help but ask, softly nudging his head against the peasant’s, nervous,

“How are you holding up?”

Tyler nuzzles his nose against Josh’s neck in answer. The softest of noises ensues amongst the sweaty limbs, followed by Tyler’s breathy answer,

“Great.” 

Josh’s heart swells. Smile in his voice, he keeps asking, “It was good? You liked?”

Tyler chuckles tiredly at his enthusiasm, deep from his throat. “I loved it, Josh. Thank you.”

Josh tries to contain himself. He ducks down, pressing simple kisses everywhere on his face, basking in Tyler’s approval of their first full night together and being tied into one when really, he should be the one thanking Tyler. He gives no voice to his thoughts though, because Tyler squirms again, head rising to look between their bodies.

“I feel kinda gross though,” he says laughing lightly, seeing and probably feeling the wet essence of their physical exertion stick to his body and leak languidly out of his hole.

“The hot spring is still there. It hasn’t disappeared anywhere,” Josh smiles and makes room for Tyler to carefully sit up. “Do you want to bathe some more?”

Tyler chuckles again, his dimples showing and eyes crinkling. 

“Please.” 

*

“I can’t believe I found you,” Tyler tells him in pure disbelief, his hand keeping up with the light caresses along Josh’s skin as they lay in a shallow spring, legs tangled together.

“Hm?”

“It’s just,” Tyler sighs rather upset, Josh has no idea what he’s thinking about. “So much could have gone wrong, had went wrong, but now I’m happiest than I’ve ever been in my life.”

Josh smiles. “Me too.”

“I’ve done stuff,” Tyler admits. “Before. But it was- it was not like this. Never like this.”

Josh hums. He knows what he means.

“I’m getting goosebumps even now,” Tyler notices. “Look,” he says, his eyes shine with happiness as he points at his arm while smiling all the way, to ask Josh to look, to show how good he made him feel. 

Josh smiles thinking about how lovely Tyler is. “Mm,” he hums. “Are you sure it’s not the cold?” he muses and kisses Tyler’s neck, gently sucking the soft skin there.

Tyler laughs, then just smiles, only to let his mouth go slack with a soft sigh as Josh does just the right thing with his mouth.

“No,” he sighs again, but feels the goosebumps taking over his skin anyway. “It’s definitely not. I’m the farthest thing from cold now,” he says and moves to kiss him back, swearing it’ll be the last one but it’ll not. “It’s weird though,” Tyler says thoughtfully after they separate, getting comfortable in Josh’s arms again as they gaze up at the stars.

“What is?”

“I didn’t have any desires after I was sent out,” Tyler tells him, setting his head on his chest. “It all disappeared like ashes in the wind. All just... gone.”

“It’s okay,” Josh tells him. “You’ve been stressed and sick. Now it’s time to heal.”

“I realized how much I needed it,” the peasant sighs against him, nuzzling his face against his neck. “How much _you_ needed it,” he pokes the last time, making both of them laugh. Tyler’s eyes close then, whole body relaxing. Josh can’t help but notice, silence falling over them.

“Getting sleepy?”

Tyler hums. “A little.”

“As nice as it is to bathe in here, we should probably get out.”

“Just a little bit longer,” Tyler pleads. “It’s so nice here, with you,” he mumbles, and it’s granted to him. Just a little bit longer, but the time is enough for Tyler to fall asleep. Josh has to nudge him gently awake, guiding him back to their tent where rest awaited, sleep taking them quickly.

  
  


*

Tyler is not with him when he wakes up. It’s an unnatural setting for Josh who confusedly blinks away the sleep in his eyes, getting quickly up to find him. 

He pokes his head out of their tent, looking for his beloved, and finding him. Standing further away from the tent, Tyler is talking with someone, taking something from the man.

It’s a man, indeed, carrying a bag full of something. Growing suspicious, Josh dresses up quickly, glad that they realized to pick up their clothes before it would come to the worst.

He walks to the two. “What’s going on?” he asks then, earning Tyler’s attention as he turns his head to meet him.

“Nothing,” the peasant says quickly, taking a step away from the stranger.

“I’m here only to drop a letter for him. I’ll be on my way immediately,” the man who turns out to be a courier says habitually, pointing at an open letter in Tyler’s hand, hiding it behind his leg.

“What?” Josh says in confusion. “How did you even find us?”

The courier shrugs, going on his way as he’d promised.

Tyler turns away from him, looking at the ground as if having sold his sword.

“What’s in it?” Josh asks, growing worried of Tyler’s silence.

And the peasant, he turns around again, not meeting his eyes but only dropping the message in his hands. It lands heavier than what the paper weigh is worth, crumpling where the upset force presses against it.

Josh takes it and reads it.

 _Wherever you are, son. Please come home,_ the words read.

_Your family needs you._

_***_

**Author's Note:**

> The courier always finds you.


End file.
